


moments in between

by ilky



Category: Japanese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1793695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilky/pseuds/ilky





	moments in between

"And cut!" The director shouts from across the set, the discipline of the role begins to disappear and he lets go of Takatora. He walks towards the costume coordinator and slips off the ripped jacket before he accidentally rips it more again. He bids 'good work' to all of the staff that he passes and waves at the ones he can't reach, he has three hours of rest before his next job and he can't be bothered to socialize.

His manager is on the phone while the costume staff help unravel the bandages on his torso and someone hands him a makeup remover wipe to clean off the artificial scrapes. He almost abandons the task since he'll have more makeup put on him anyway but he still has a thing about sweating with makeup on.

He goes to the dressing room to change once the bandages are off while his manager hangs up his phone and they share a look; Kubota's expression is tired and impatient and his manager's is of apathy. Yuki is just thankful that he gets more than twenty minutes this time.

-

He's still unfamiliar with the neighbourhood and his manager swears every time someone cuts them off but he doesn't say anything nor does he react to his manager's scolding each time. He just watches the lights pass through the window and relishes in the fact that he doesn't have to take the train. The show had taken over quite a bit of his life but it had its perks and he was thankful.

"I'll be back in exactly two hours, and if you're not out here before then, I'm leaving your punk ass and you'll be in trouble. Understand?" His manager tells while lighting a cigarette, Yuki nods and gets out of the vehicle. He sighs happily and pulls out his phone to send a text.

His manager drives off behind him and he moves towards the entrance of the small building when his phone goes off. "Hello?" He answers.

"I'm around the corner, just wait inside," the warm voice says, Yuki nods but then shakes his head since the voice can't see him, "ok."

He starts to feel the butterflies and excitement and he can't hide his smile, it's so ridiculous he can't find it in himself to care. He looks down at his boots then to the floor of the building and sees patterns that he's connected to each other to distract his thoughts. The door opens, alerting him to look up and he smiles at the other person. They look down to break eye contact and the person unlocks the second entrance door and Yuki follows inside.

-

The apartment still looks the same as nothing has moved nor changed but he sees a few of his gifts out on display and he feels bashful and delighted at the same time.

They don't have time to waste and it's not so much as getting down to business, just urgent need of connection. As soon as Yuki's boots are off he gathers the other person in his arms and presses them up against the closest wall and his mouth attaches to the other's lips for a long awaited kiss.

It should have been sweet and soft but it soon turned into hungry panting and Yuki couldn't find it in him to feel ashamed. "On a bed this time," the other person pants out once the actor's mouth moves on to the neck he craved daily; he has to be careful not to leave marks.

"No one is stopping you to lead me there," Yuki counters, licking up to the other's ear and softly nipping the lode with his teeth. The other person groans but still somehow manages to find the conscious effort to push Yuki away and leads him by the hand to the bedroom.

The twin size bed is a sight that ignites the heat inside of Yuki's loins time and time again, it's small bed but it's one of his most favorite places to be. They help undress each other not wanting to rush their moments together but time is fleeting and every second they don't touch is a waste.

Yuki doesn't remember if he was completely undressed when they fell on the bed in a mess of desperate kissing nor does he remember if the other person had prepared protection but it was too late to care once they connected.

-

Tsunenori cries out into Yuki's mouth once he releases, his legs tighten around the older man's sides and his nails dig into Yuki's back. The older man follows shortly after with a muffled moan as his rhythm jerks out of synch.

Yuki rides out what's left of his seed, the tightness and warmth of the younger man is addicting and he doesn't want to pull out just yet. He uses what's left of his strength to lower himself to rest on top of the younger man so he doesn't collapse like last time, which both of them ended up with odd bruises that were difficult to explain to the costume and makeup staff at work.

Tsunenori groans at the added weight but he doesn't complain or huff in annoyance, he just catches his breath and wraps his arms around the older man while they calm themselves. The younger man can't complain, even though he's almost exhausted all the time and sneaking around is a chore and it's getting to be more difficult to explain why he has to skip dinners with his friends or other cast mates.

But the person lying on top of him is worth all that trouble and it's been a long time since he's actually emotionally connected with someone that he's attracted too. "I've got to shower, I have to leave in an hour and my manager is still pissed at me for this morning," Yuki speaks into Aoki's collar bone, breaking the cooling silence.

Tsunenori sighs but understands, "I'll join you, not because I like you but because we forgot to wrap it up again." The older man laughs and shifts to move so he can see the younger man's face.

They make eye contact and grin knowingly at each other till Yuki kisses the collar bone his head was resting on and moves forward to kiss Aoki's lips. It was getting harder to meet in private and it was tiring having the jobs that they had, but these trivial little moments were so perfect that it was worth it.


End file.
